The Alternate Worlds of Somewhere
by pinkpower
Summary: Basically the Cloud of FF ends up in the Hollow Bastion with Aerith and the others, and now he has to find the other Cloud and somehow get back to his world. Clerith!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Aerith and Yuffie talked amongst themselves while Leon leaned against maroon walls. The flower girl turned to her friend and asked, "Why must you always be so glum, Leon?"

"Why must you always be so happy, Aerith," he teased, still not smiling.

"Lighten up, Squall!" Yuffie exclaimed, chuckling.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself before you get the message? It's Leon." Leon said, firmly, glaring at the young heroine.

"No. It's Squall." She smiled cheekily as Aerith giggled at them.

The door knob turned and the door opened, silencing any sound in the room. Aerith shared glances with her friends as she whispered, "Do you think that it might be the Heartless?" Leon took steps closer to the door, standing in front of Yuffie and Aerith, trying to play the role of a protector. "Leon, don't."

"Shh…" He said under his breath.

The flung open faster than a person could blink. Cid Highwind stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "Look who I found."

"Cloud…?"

**Flashback**

_Cloud sat on the mountaintops somewhere in Midgar. He looked at the city with wonderment. All day he had been thinking about the dreams he had been having of his sweet Aerith. It had been a month since he had defeated Sephiroth and seen her last. A day had never gone by where he did not think about her or remind anybody of the great person she was. Everyone said that he crazy for holding on to his memories of a dead woman, but Cloud did not see it that way, and he knew that Aerith would agree with him._

_He thought of everything he was to her. She not only offered flowers to him, but smiles. He hadn't ever been the type to smile, but when Aerith came into his life; he couldn't help but do so whenever they were alone together. Cloud felt like he could tell her his biggest secrets and fears, and she would not judge him, let alone tell a soul. And, he had told Aerith his every secret. Yes, she had never been exactly visible when he was doing so, but he could still feel her presence._

_Cloud no longer mourned Aerith's death. He couldn't, because she wouldn't want that for me. However, the thought remained in his head that he needed to hold her in his arms one last time, even just for a second. That was his newest adventure: trying to find away to see her. The least the planet could do was granting that one miracle._

"_Aerith, you're always with me wherever I am, but I just wish I could be with you." Cloud said, looking up at the gray skies. "I don't think you'll ever know how much I miss you."_

"_One day, Cloud. You just have to wait." Aerith's voice whispered into the wind to where Cloud could just barely make out what she was saying._

"_I just- I just wish I were with you, Aerith. Maybe in a different world we could have been together…"_

**End of Flashback**

In front of him, stood Aerith, leaning forward to look at his face. She looked at him suspiciously. "I must be dreaming. You're alive? But how?" Her green eyes filled with warm, salty liquid. "All this time, I thought I had lost you, but here you are. It's almost like you're back from the dead."

_Because I am not your Cloud, _the chocobo- haired blonde dared to think. He knew that this wasn't the world where he belonged, but should it matter? He was back with Aerith. It may have not been his Aerith, but she looked, talked, moved, and smile like the one he knew long ago. Cloud owed these people the truth. These were, after all, the other Cloud's friends. Most of all, he owed it to the woman he loved. But, this wasn't the woman he loved, was it? Did she really count as Aerith? Could Cloud pretend that his Aerith meant nothing while this could be the one he held at night?

It seemed to be that his biggest wish had finally come true only to have Cloud not want it anymore. He loved Aerith and he always would, but he just couldn't pretend to be this other Cloud. It wouldn't be right, especially since this was _his _girlfriend. And, as much Cloud needed this Aerith, he somehow knew that he needed his real Aerith more. Nobody could ever replace the real Aerith, especially not some alternate universe one.

"Say something, Cloud!" Leon exclaimed, happily.

"I'm not your Cloud, Aerith," he spoke, looking downward.

"W-What?" Aerith asked, faking a smile. "But you must be."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not. I wish your Cloud the best." Cloud silently gulped, finally looking at Aerith. She was so beautiful just like the one he so longed to hold, but couldn't. "In my world, Aerith, you are dead. For so long I wanted to see her and I guess I ended up here, to see you. I want to be your Cloud and I need you to be my Aerith, but that can't ever happen."

Aerith shook her head, now with tears trickling down from her emerald eyes. "I guess you're not him, then. I still have a lot more waiting to do."

"We both do."

**Author's Note: This was going to be a oneshot, but I think I might continue this, depending on the reviews I get. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

For moments, Cloud could only stare at her. There wasn't really anything he could say to comfort Aerith, but she didn't look like she really need any, but he could see right through that. He knew how sensitive Aerith could be in any world, and maybe he was the same Cloud that she knew, or at least a pale reflection. Cloud couldn't be at all sure really. It was too hard to try and figure out if he was anything like the Cloud that this Aerith knew, or whether she could really be anything like his Aerith. The idea was far too complicated and it would take time for everyone to grasp that. Not only that, but Cloud was afraid of this Aerith, in a way.

She was alike in Aerith in many ways. They shared the same smile, laugh, looks, gestures, and basically, everything. This Aerith even shared the personality that his Aerith had. But, he could easily tell the difference between them, or he hoped that he could. To be honest, Cloud was afraid of this Aerith, because she was too much like his own, and if he allowed himself to feel anything for her, he knew that he would fall in love with her in a second. And, that was just something that he couldn't bring himself to do. Her Cloud could possibly be alive out there somewhere, and his Aerith… Well, she was the only one he could ever really love.

Cloud was leaning against the door while Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith talked over the situation. He watched the way she moved about and smiled to himself. She was very beautiful, just like she had always been; never an ugly duckling.

Aerith slowly made her way over to him and questioned, "Didn't you say that in your world that I am dead?"

"Yes," he answered in a low voice. Aerith looked up at him with shocked green eyes, but she wouldn't cry. "It was my fault."

"What do you mean," the girl asked.

"I just watched her die." Cloud answered.

Aerith offered him a soft smile. Cloud could feel his heart pound inside of his chest. Her smile made him week at the knees, even now. He was so tempted to sweep her in his arms and just hold for the rest of his life. Cloud had finally gotten what he wished her, but none of this seemed real. And, maybe it was. Maybe that kid was just a figment of his imagination and Aerith was only a mirage.

Aerith turned back towards Leon. "It's strange. Shouldn't I be dead as well? If I die in one world, shouldn't I be dead in all?"

Cloud looked at her almost urgently. She did have a point.

"Maybe, maybe not." Leon shrugged, seemingly to be unaffected by any of this. "Perhaps you were in between worlds."

"That could be." Yuffie agreed. She looked over at Cloud, finally. "Would you know anything about it?"

"No." He answered, sort of coldly. Aerith looked over at him again, a little more blankly. He pretended not to notice, but found if difficult to deny her any warm smile.

"You must be tired, Cloud. I'll show to where we all will be staying." Aerith said.

"I couldn't impose on you like that, Aerith." Cloud replied.

"Don't be silly. We have to get you back home eventually, and bags under your eyes aren't going to do you any good. Let us help." Aerith giggled genuinely. "Come on, Cloud." She took his hand and led him away from Leon and Yuffie.

"Do you really think he is who he says he is? There is only one Cloud." Yuffie said suspiciously looking at the door.

"I trust Aerith's instincts, and you should too Yuffie." Leon growled.

"I do. No need to get all huffy." Yuffie playfully punched him on the arm. "I'm going to bed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Aerith hummed a softly as she helped Cloud settled into _his _room. To her, this had been just as awkward as it was for him, but that hadn't stopped her from wanting to help him. She felt sorry for him, thinking how hard it must be in a world completely different from his. This new Cloud was much like her own; quiet, particularly shy, and very attractive. It was very true, that Aerith was naturally attracted to this man, just as she had been to _her _Cloud. That part she felt guilty about, since this wasn't the same Cloud that she had grown up with. He was different, even if he shared many of the same qualities with the real Cloud Strife.

She knew that it wasn't her Cloud when she looked into this stranger's eyes. They were a darker shade of blue than what she was used to, with a hint of depression. As far as Aerith had been aware of, the Cloud that she had known was happy with his life, and never really had a reason to be depressed. _This_ Cloud, however, she had examined that he was very much different, personality wise. He was depressed, yet she noticed a tiny light in his eyes, that let her know that he wasn't done living. That made her smile, but even still, it's when she had to look away from him, coming to the conclusion that she still had a lot more waiting to do, even if she had wanted to reassure herself that it had really been him by asking.

And, here the two were. Aerith was still had a heard time letting it sink it that this wasn't her Cloud. Every time she looked at him, she thought that he had come back to her, after so long. After all, he had promised her. A frown touched Aerith's lips, when she remembered that she never had the chance to tell him how she ever really felt about him. Sure, they had been together for a long time, but they had never gotten around to saying those three words. It's not like neither of them never tried, but there were always interruptions. But, now… _What if I never get to tell him? _Aerith thought.

"Cloud, what was the Aerith in your world like?" She asked, sitting down on his bed.

After smoothing a wrinkle on the blanket, Cloud sat on a wooden chair in front of her. He had been wondering when they were going to get around talking about this. "A lot like you, I guess. Your outfits are slightly different, but aside from that, I guess you're a little less talkative than she was." Cloud sighed, knowing that wasn't exactly the answer Aerith was looking for. "But even though you look so much like her, and your personalities are alike, I still knew that that you weren't her."

"How," Aerith questioned, quietly.

"I just could feel it in my heart." Cloud laughed at that. He had forgotten that he had a heart. For so long, it seemed that it lied dormant in his chest, until he first met his Aerith. He could finally feel an excited beat, but then she had died. He thought that he heart had died that day. "What is my alternate self like?"

Aerith giggled, "For starters, he's a little more cheery than you are. Cloud is the type of person that picks and chooses the moments when he gets to let people see him smile, but I guess I should be honored 

that he only ever did so around me." She sighed, sadly, then shrugging. "He disappeared three years ago when the heartless first attacked Hollow Bastion. I miss him so much that it hurts at times?"

"At least you still hope that he's alive, right?" Aerith nodded at Cloud's question. "You should consider yourself lucky. Aerith, my Aerith, died right in front of me. I was supposed to protect her and I failed miserably. You have no idea what that feels like. It's my fault that she's dead."

"But, you weren't the one to kill her, Cloud. It couldn't have been your fault. If she is anything like me, then I know for a fact that the Aerith in your world wouldn't want you to beat yourself over it. So don't, okay?" Aerith softly smiled at Cloud, locking her emerald eyes with his blue ones. "It's hard to let go of somebody you love, isn't it, Cloud? You, of all people, don't deserve to go through that."

"Don't I?" The blonde haired man asked, with a slight, insincere smile.

"Cloud, don't do that to yourself. You didn't kill her." Aerith stated, taking his hands in hers. "And Aerith wouldn't want you to feel this way, would she?" For what seemed like an eternity, Aerith caught herself looking into Cloud's eyes, as if she were memorizing the soul beneath. She had been sure that this new Cloud had been sent here for a reason, and that was to learn that he was not to blame for anybody's death. She was going to help him through that. She finally released his hands, "You should get some sleep."

"Yeah, okay." He agreed as Aerith started heading out of his room.

"If you need anything, I'm sure Yuffie will be up, being that she'll be hyped up on sugar, so feel free to talk her. Goodnight, Cloud." The girl told him.

"Goodnight, Aerith." With that, Cloud climbed into bed, knowing that this was place where _he_ once slept. He shoved the thought out his mind, feeling the need to rest, and he wouldn't be able to do that if he were to think about Aerith and _him _being together.


End file.
